Chloe's Mom is Crazy
by Jadeth
Summary: Doctor Who Smallville Crossover. Chloe's Mom is Crazy, but we tell you WHY!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS AN EDIT. Recently, It was called to my attention that I messed up chapter one. This is the correction.

Thanks. Also: Remember, that this IS fan fiction. No infringement is intended. Warner Brothers and DC still hold Smallville (along with any other parties involved). BBC (and any other parties) also hold Doctor who and related content. This, once again, is merely fan fiction.

A SMALLVILLE PREQUEL ADVENTURE, WITH A TWIST.

PRESENTING:

CHLOE'S MOM IS CRAZY: THE UNTOLD STORY OF MRS. HARRY SULLIVAN

PART ONE: BIRTH IN A SMALL TOWN.

----------------------------------

Smallville, Kansas. The day many refer to as THE FIRST METEOR SHOWER.

Harry Sullivan looked to his wife and lovingly held her hand, "Honey, you can do it! You can! Take another good breath and PUSH!"

Mrs. Sullivan screamed at the top of her lungs, and pushed one final push. 

The doctor took the child and held her up, his mask hiding his smile at bringing the new life into the world. "Congradulations, Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan. It's a girl. Have you picked out a name yet?

"We have!" The mother smiled. "Her name is Chloe."

Nothing could hide Harry Sullivan's excitement! He rushed out with his box of cigars and started handing them out excitedly. 

A couple to Jonathan and Martha Kent, "It's a Girl!" He smiled.

"Congradulations!" Martha said, excitedly.

Jonathan smiled, "You deserve it."

"It's a girl!" Harry said as he handed a cigar to the sheriff.

"Congradulations, Harry." The sheriff said as she smiled. "I don't think they allow smoking in here, but I think I might find a use for it later." She winked.

Harry nodded and laughed a bit, as he walked to the next person, passing out cigars to everyone in the waiting room.

"It's a girl!" he said to an eccentric man in an overcoat, an eccentrically large scarf with a wide grin...on...his...face... "You!" Harry could hardly believe his eyes.

"Hello, Harry." the smiling face of his old friend reflected the purity of his heart. "Congradulations!"

"Thank you, Doctor!" Harry said, amazed. "Listen, not that I'm not ecstatic to see you, but...what's the occasion?"

"A yes. Well, you see..."

"Spit it out, Doctor." Harry said, trying to keep his old friend from beating around the bush.

"It seems an old acquaintance of ours has shown up."

Harry looked to his old friend, a Timelord from Gallifrey who merely referred to himself as 'The Doctor', and blinked. "Really? Who?" 


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor smiled as he answered excitedly, "Our old friends the Sontarans."

"Sontarans!" Harry said, horrified. "How many are we talking about!"

"Oh...only about a thousand or so..."

"A THOUSAND!"

"Shhh..sh sh sh sh," The Doctor said, finger over his mouth, lowering his voice. "We don't want to alarm anyone.

"A thousand!" Harry whispered.

"Don't worry, Harry!" The Doctor smiled. "I can take care of this without any incidents." There was an old, familiar twinkle in his eye. "I just thought you'd want in on the adventure!"

Harry Sullivan gave pause to that thought. Indeed, it had been ages since he'd seen the Doctor and spent time adventuring. Indeed he missed it. He wondered if Sarah was still traveling with him...

"But, Doctor! I'm married, with a new family to think of now. I can't go traipsing across the galaxy in the TARDIS again..."

The Doctor cut him off, "no no no. I'm merely talking about while we're HERE, Harry! One more adventure...while we're HERE!"

Harry thought a moment, but was not sure how to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

The small child was held in her mother's arms gently. The babe was asleep, which was good for the child, and for mother, since both needed a rest after the hard birth.

Little Chloe's mother smiled down, gently caressing the small and tender face of little Chloe. "My sweet child, I love you so much. I am so proud of you." She whispered tenderly.

A person in a white coat and surgical mask walked into the room. "Mrs. Sullivan, I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"Yes, doctor, thank you." she said, a bit curious at the look of the person who just walked in. "Why are you wearing that mask?"

The white coated individual walked up to her, pulling out a syringe, "Nothing to worry about. Just checking up on you before I go to an operation..."

The apparent medical person was injecting something into the woman's IV. This did not seem normal. Chloe's mother screamed.

---------------------------------

Harry and the Doctor both looked up at the same time. "Come on, Harry!" The Doctor said, rushing towards the scream. "Something might be amiss!"

Harry followed, and took the lead, taking the Doctor to his wife's room. "This way!"

Someone was rushing out of the room. It looked like a doctor, but no medical person would rush that fast out of a room, and no one who should be here would be in such a stupor!

The Doctor looked to Harry. "You check on your wife! I'll go after that man!"


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Harry Sullivan got back to his wife's room, her hand was bleeding. Harry rushed over to her. "Oh no!"

"I'm fine, really, Harry. I pulled the IV out is all."

"Why did you do that?"

"That guy put something into my flow, so I wanted to pull out the IV before it got to my vein."

"Did you?"

"Yes. Whatever he put in that tube, it never got to me."

"Thank God. You did the right thing. I just wonder who that guy was..."

-------------------

The Doctor rushed towards the man in the surgical mask, gaining ground at a rapid pace. Soon, the man was tackled by the Doctor.

The villain stared up as the Doctor took off the man's mask, and was astounded at who he found behind it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor had to look for a long time before he realized that he wasn't imagining things. This really WAS Sarah Jane!

Someone must have done something to her...dressed her up to look like a man...hopefully not too much, he thought, cringing at the thought of surgical procedures and other horrors. Poor girl.

Her eyes stared back. This was terrible. "Sarah?" The Doctor asked, not sure what else to say at this point.

--------------------------

Harry waited with his wife in her room. A doctor had come in to take her IV bag. He said she didn't need it anyhow after the birth. Everyone was healthy, and he was happy. He said they should be proud, and they were. But they were also concerned.

The doctor that they spoke to said that the IV materials would be checked by the lab to see what was in it, and that they would definitely be told the results. 

They merely waited now for those results. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Sarah?" The Doctor asked, not knowing what else to say.

"D...Doctor?" She blinked. "Doctor, where am I? What's going on here? Why am I dressed so...oddly?"

----------------------------

When the doctor that was helping them came into Mrs. Sullivan's room, he looked terribly concerned. "Whatever that mix was in that IV tube, it wasn't meant to kill. It was, however, some kind of narcotic."

"Doc, if it wasn't meant to kill, what was it meant to do?" Harry asked.

"It was some kind of hypnotic agent. We're still running tests, but we've also called the police, to be safe.

----------------------------

The Doctor looked to Sarah, "I don't know, Sarah. But I want you to change out of that, check and see what kind of damage they've done to you."

"Okay, Doctor, I will." Sarah frowned. "Now, don't look so glum, Doctor! I'm alive. I'm fine, I'm sure! I feel no worse for the wear, just a bit tired."

"Fine fine, Sarah. Just get changed up, and let's figure out what's going on here, before something worse happens, hmm? 


	7. Chapter 7

When Sarah came out of the ladies' room, The Doctor was relieved to see that she was still as beautiful as ever. Whatever the people did to her, whoever they were, they merely disguised her appearance.

"I'm glad you're alright," The Doctor said, the relief showing in his voice.

"So am I, Doctor," Sarah commented.

"So, what happened to you?" He asked.

"I honestly can't remember. The first thing I remember was staring up at you."

"And the last thing?"

She thought back. "The last thing I remember was leaving the TARDIS with K9 after having one final adventure with your tenth self. He's rather charming you know."

"And I'm not?" The Doctor frowned.

"Doctor, Oooooooooooh!"

That old familiar mischievous grin appeared, "Gotcha."

"DOCTOR!" She laughed.

"Let's go see what kind of progress our old friend Harry is making, shall we?"

Sarah gasped, "Harry! He's here!"

"Yes. And get this: He's a father!"

"Good old Harry! I knew he'd find the right person one day!"

"I'm sure anyone Harry chose had to be full of integrity. Let's go see, hmm?"

They walked on towards Harry's room, hand in hand, old friends reunited. 


	8. Chapter 8

The medical lab technician came into Mrs. Sullivan's room with the results, "It seems as if this chemical they injected in your IV tube was some kind of hypnotic narcotic like agent." 

Harry looked up, "What would that do, exactly?"

"It's our belief that something like this would create a willing servant or even slave...someone who would have no choice but do the bidding of the one administering the drug."

The Doctor and Sarah looked to each other, then to Mrs. Sullivan. The Doctor then spoke up. "Take Cover!"

Harry and Sarah looked at each other, then the Doctor. "What?" They both said, but were interrupted by the quaking of the ground, and the sound of meteors falling to the earth...crashing into everything.

"TAKE COVER!" The doctor shouted his repetition.

-------

In Metropolis, LuthorCorp's main building, Lionel Luthor spoke to the strange domeheaded alien who had first demanded for his help. Lionel was not intimidated by the Sontaran Commander at all, and that in itself fascinated the alien leader. "It seems we've come across a slight error in choices made, Commander." He said fearlessly.

"Choose your words wisely, Human." The commander said.

Lionel's smile was disturbing, even to the evil Sontaran standing before him, "Wisdom is in the eye of the beholder."

"You are a fool."

"You need to have faith in me."

"I'll have faith in you, Human, when you show me results!"

Lionel smiled at that. He pushed the comm system's talk button. "Marsha, send in the lab technician."


	9. Chapter 9

A ragged looking nurse came into the room, concerned at what she might see. She was surprised, but happy, to see everyone was alright. "Oh thank Heaven!" She exclaimed. "Every other room in this hospital that we've checked has been demolished. This one was untouched. It's such a relief." 

Mrs. Harry Sullivan looked to her husband, then to everyone else in the room. "That's so...odd."

There was silence until the nurse left. Then someone spoke up.

"Not really," the strange man in the scarf and overcoat said. "This room was protected by a sonic shield."

"A...sonic...shield?" Mrs. Sullivan asked, more than a little confused. "But...how?"

The overcoated and scarfed man smiled, and held up a small device. "Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor was grinning heavily now. "Never leave home without it."

"Sonic...screwdriver?" She said nothing. She kept her thoughts to herself.

------

The test Sontaran entered the main office at LuthorCorp. "Okay," Lionel said. "Let's see what he's got."

First, the Sontaran was given a steel bar and told to bend it. He did so without a problem! "Fantastic!" the Sontaran commander commented, praising the test Sontaran who did this enormous feat.

Bullets were fired from a machine gun by a LuthorCorp staff member. Surprised at this, the test Sontaran walked towards the staff member, easily breaking his neck, but not even bleeding from the bullet wounds. "Amazing!" The leader commented.

"I lose more people that way," Lionel added. "Next test!"

They had the sontaran run laps around the room. He was tested at 75 Miles an Hour. "Excellent!" was the leader's comment.

"Well," Lionel said after it was all said and done. "Looks like your man passed our tests with flying colors. My implant works."

"I want to be the next person to get this implant," the commander said.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Okay, it's time to head into part two. If you want to discuss this story, you can feel free to go to http/forums. Consider it the place to try and figure out things before the story reveals them. Take care.

Nate

-------------

PART TWO: Discoveries in the Aftermath.

The Doctor and his friends were talking in the hospital room. Sarah spoke after a bit, "Doctor, I think you should get those lab test results from the Doctor if they still have them. I think if you test me, you might find I was drugged too."

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Yes! That's a great idea, Sarah. I'll get to work on it."

Mrs. Sullivan thought for a moment, "Did you say your name was Sarah?"

"Yes, that's right. Sarah J--"

She was interrupted by the Doctor, "We should probably get to work, Sarah. No time to doddle, hmm?"

Sarah shrugged apologetically, and followed the Doctor out.


	11. Chapter 11

In the TARDIS, Sarah Jane waited while the Doctor performed various tests in a nearby room, within earshot. "Doctor," she called out. "There's something about Harry's wife that seems awfully familiar."

"Oh?" The Doctor shouted back, nonchalantly.

"Yes. I think I've met her somewhere before..."

"Well, we can't know everything can we?" The Doctor called back in his usual carefree way.

"No. I suppose not. Any luck with those tests?"

"Hmm...Yes..yes I think so!" He came out smiling. "It's the same drug, alright. So I ran some deeper tests. It was as I had feared from the start, Sarah. It's a Sontaran hypnotic agent used to make mindless soldiers out of Humans. That upsets me really. This is akin to some kind of Sontaran version of something a Cyberman would do. I don't like that combination, hmm?" he frowned, but then winked to show all would be fine.


	12. Chapter 12

The implantation of the Sontaran Commander's new biochip was a success. Lionel Luthor sat in his office, making some notes. "You know," he said to himself, as the room was empty. "This might prove to be a very profitable endeavor indeed."

-----

Chloe's Mom and her child were let out of the hospital, confirmed to be in perfect health. "It's a miracle really," Mrs. Sullivan said to Harry.

"I have to agree. My friends and I are all glad you made it through perfectly. I just hope that meteor shower didn't harm our home."

Thankfully, it didn't. Not a bit of it was touched. Their phone even worked. It was ringing off the hook.

-----

"Hello," Harry's wife picked up.

"Hey, you!" Martha Kent said into the phone, while Jonathan held a very young infant. "You'll never guess what happened on the way home from the hospital tonight..." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Now, I hope you'll agree, it starts to get interesting!**

**PART 3: SECRETS REVEALED**

Sarah and the Doctor surround the console of the TARDIS. Sarah Jane began a conversation. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he looked up and smiled, then turned his attention seemingly back down at the console readings.

"That Miss Sullivan..."

"Mrs. Sullivan." The Doctor corrected.

"Fine, Mrs. Sullivan. She seems awfully familiar."

"She should," The Doctor said with a grin.

"You mean she really is..."

He looked up and smiled. "You bet your Mark 4 K-9 she is!"

"Then does she know that you're..."

"I'm not sure she made the connection yet."

"You think she will?"

The Doctor frowned, "I hope not." He hit a button, and the TARDIS materializes.

-----

Harry and his wife were sitting at home when Mrs. Sullivan brought up a question, "Who did you say that man in the long scarf was, Harry?"

"Oh, just a friend. He calls himself 'The Doctor'." Harry smiled at his wife.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"**_That's_** the Doctor?" Mrs. Sullivan seemed shocked.

"Yes. Why, you know him?"

"Quite well, actually."

-----

The Sontaran Commander and Lionel Luthor watch as the Sontaran's implants are injected. The surgeries were going quite well. Soon every Sontaran on earth would have one of these implants. The Sontarans would be the ultimate power on Earth.

"So what's next, Luthor." The Sontaran Commander asked.

"I think the next step is to gain you some inside help." Lionel looked up and smiled evilly.

"Excellent." The Sontaran Commander responded.

"I have a serum," Lionel explained. "It will only work on pure human DNA, but you rarely find a human that isn't pure. I don't see a problem with that."

"I think you are correct, Luthor. Keep up the good work. Your life will be spared."

"Of that, my friend, I am confident."

-----

Sarah and the Doctor exit the TARDIS. The LuthorCorp main building towered over the TARDIS and the two exiting it.

"Why here?" Sarah asked.

"That chemical readout of what affected you wreaked of a formula you only find in one place. You know, certain formulas are like fingerprints. There's a method to the Mad Scientist's madness." he smiled. "This formula screams LuthorCorp."

"How do you know about this place?"

"Let's just say it has a historical significance."


	14. Chapter 14

A young child, not much more than 2 or 3 human years old it seemed, skittered along the floor in the waiting area. He seemed to be playing "war" with some toy planes, but was getting rather violent in his depictions of the dogfight, even a bit graphic in play for a child of his age.

There was another thing that struck the Doctor as odd. This particular child was bald.

"DIE!" The child seemed to scream it right at him, breaking his thoughts. He looked up to see that the child was only speaking for one of the planes' pilots. Hopefully not the Nazi craft, the Doctor thought.

"He's really a bright lad," a main said to the Doctor, once again breaking his chain of thought.

"Ah yes. He seems very intelligent for one so young, to be sure," The Doctor responded, smiling as always.

"Of course," the man said. "He's my son." The man offered a hand, "Lionel Luthor."

The Doctor shook his hand briskly. "I'm the Doctor."

Lionel Luthor paused for a moment before responding. "I never called for any doctor."

"I know."

"Well, Doctor..."

"Yes, that's right. The Doctor."

"Well, Doctor, I'm afraid we don't need your services at the moment."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh no, no! I'm not here to help you!"

"You're not?"

"No! Perish the thought. Was hoping you could help me, actually." The Doctor smiled his disarming smile once more.

"Well," Lionel smiled himself now. "Anything for the medical profession!"

"Ah...yes...well you see, I would like to know about one of your current projects..." 


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah had no trouble sneaking deep into LuthorCorp. What she saw nearly took her breath away. 

She had never seen so many Sontarans in one place. Even when she was travelling with the Doctor, they would never show up like this, only in small squads. There must have been hundred here, maybe even a thousand or more! A sick feeling entered the pit of her stomach. The Doctor had told her how to get in and out. That wasn't the problem. She worried for Earth. How would the Doctor solve this one.

She could see several rooms at once. In one, the Sontarans were testing strength. 

"Let's see how well these implants of Luthor's really work,." She heard one of the Sontarans say. The Sontaran threw a fist and knocked a very large dent in an extremely thick steel wall. 

Sarah gasped at this feat. She noticed one of the Sontarans looking up towards her. She'd been heard!

-----

The Sontaran Commander looked up, and saw the woman. "Get that woman! She must not get away!" 


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah Jane Smith had to get out of the ventilation shaft before they got to her. She moved away from the vent and rushed as quickly as possible towards the exit the Doctor had mapped out for her.

She reached the exit to the ventilation shaft and the outside of the building without incident, probably because they couldn't get to her very easily while she was in the shaft. But now she was out, and several of the Sontarans were waiting for her.

"She can't be allowed to report what she has found!" The Sontaran Commander exclaimed.

Several of the Sontarans rushed at Sarah. She couldn't tell if they were the strong ones she had seen from the shaft or not. She didn't really want to find out. She had to try to create a diversion. "Oh! There you are Doctor!" she exclaimed, looking at blank air behind the last of the Sontarans.

"The Doctor?!" The Commander turned around and rushed in the direction she had been looking. "Get him!"

All the Sontarans rushed to follow their commander.

"Hmm," Sarah smiled. "They're still not the smartest oafs in the loaf."

---------------

Sarah Jane bangs on the TARDIS door. When it opens, she rushes in and closes it behind her.

She turned around to find the Doctor's grinning face only inches away from her own. She screamed in terror. "Doctor!" she scolded. "I swear, you bring out the worst in me!"

The Doctor made a sort of frown, "Now that's not fair is it?"

"Oh alright..fine! You bring out the best...AND the worst in me."

"Now that's better!" he smiled.

-------------

Lionel Luthor sat at his desk, watching his young child Lex play in his office. He smiled. He would build a legacy for his son. A legacy unlike any other in history. The Luthor family would be the wealthiest, most powerful family in the history of mankind, even if it killed him.

Lionel looked at the data on his desktop computer screen. "Hmm..yes this will provide an excellent start." He sent an email informing his staff to proceed with the next phase of his plan.

--------------

"We should TELL Mister Luthor!" The Sontaran lackey said to his Supreme Commander.

"You will keep silent! Luthor is serving us now, not the other way around! He will be told what he needs to know, and ONLY that!"

"Yes, my lord!" The Sontaran saluted his commander, and left.

--------------------

Sarah Jane Smith looked to the Doctor in his TARDIS, "So what do we do now?"

"Ah," The Doctor smiled that mischievious grin of his. "That's easy enough to figure out. Do you remember anything from when you were drugged?"

"Not a bit." Sarah answered.

"That could be complicated then...hmm..well your target seemed to be Mrs. Sullivan..."

"Harry's wife....the one I met when..."

"That's her, yes." The Doctor interrupted. "Now, why would your target have been her...."

"I've no clue to that...maybe you should ask Harry?"

"HARRY! Now there's a good girl! Brilliant!" The Doctor activated the TARDIS console, as moving the TARDIS to a better location sooner than later would be a good idea.

When the TARDIS rematerialized, he opened the door, letting Sarah get out first, then he followed. Harry was in the yard, having rushed to the sound of the TARDIS.

"Nice yard, Harry," the Doctor grinned.

"We like it." Harry said. "Did you come to see Chloe and her mother?"

"Actually, we came to see you, Harry." The Doctor replied.

"Really? What seems to be the problem?"

"A bit of a conundrum really," The Doctor answered. "Wondering if maybe you can help us with it."

-------------

"Doctor, I have no idea why they would be after her..." Harry said, puzzled.

"Well, there has to be a reason for it. There has to be something they need...or want......or know.."

"Know?" Harry asked the Doctor, puzzled.

"Nothing, nevermind." The Doctor waved it off. "What does Luthor want with you, Mrs. Sullvian..."

The Sontaran Supreme Commander stood before Lionel Luthor, "And now, I want you to tell me what your next plan is, Luthor!"

"That is simple, my new friend." Lionel said. "I'm going to go get what I started out for."

"Ah yes...Mrs. Sullivan's blood samples..."

"Not just samples..." Luthor said. "I want HER."

After the Sontaran Supreme Commander left, Lionel's son Lex looked to his father. "Daddy...why is that woman so special?"

"She has a strange gift, son."

"How you know?" Lex asked.

"Simple. Someone spoke to her in another language, and she replied in kind."

"I thought lotsa people could do that?"

"Ah, but the language is special. It's from another planet...and she spoke it as if she didn't even know she was speaking it...as if nothing at all had changed." Lionel said. "If she really knew who she was speaking to, she would know the danger she was in. I don't think she has a clue."


	17. Chapter 17: The Conclusion of the Start

Harry, Sarah Jane, and the Doctor head to the TARDIS to scan Harry's house, to see if anything is unusual enough there to make the Sontarans and Luthor want Mrs. Sullivan.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here...." The Doctor says, puzzled. "Even your wife scans as she should, Harry..."

"Odd....then why would the Sontarans want her?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I don't know, Sarah. I just don't know. One thing's for certain. If we can't stop them here...I bet we can stop them from the other side of things." He grinned.

"What do you have in mind Doctor?" Harry asked, now concerned.

-------------------

Harry looked into his wife's eyes. "I don't want to go."

She smiled, "I know. But lives are at stake. If one life can be saved, it's worth almost any sacrifice, but we're talking millions of lives hanging in the balance. You need to go."

Harry sighed, "I just don't want to leave you alone with the baby..."

She chuckled, "He's a TIMELORD, Harry! He could have you there for however long it takes, and then have you back here in TEN SECONDS TIME." She had said the same to some other friends long ago. "Think about it, Harry....ten seconds..."

----------------------

So Harry went with the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith, on what was supposed to be one last great adventure...

Whatever they did must have worked, because the Sontarans were gone after that day.

No one really knows what the Doctor or Harry or Sarah Jane Smith had planned on that fateful trip...But Harry never returned.

Oh, Mrs. Sullivan didn't give up hope that he would return, but after ten years' time, it started playing on her mind. It was hard to raise a daughter, knowing that her father was missing...somewhere out there. Let alone, somewhere out there in time...But she waited.

Until one day some men came and took her to Belle Reeve....they told her little daughter that everything would be okay...that they would take care of her mother...that her mother needed "special care."

So Mrs. Sullivan, be her widow or wife, waits for her husband...trying to keep her sanity. With the only thought on her mind being the last words her husband said to her....

"I love you, Rose Tyler Sullivan."

THE END


End file.
